


Wake Up

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Half Drabble, Platonic Relationships, Silly, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Nayeon is sleeping in. Mina won't let her.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



"Nayeon, it's time to wake up." Mina said softly.

An incoherent whining noise sounded.

"It's time for breakfast."

Nayeon curled more into a ball.

"Aren't you hungry?"

A shake of the head implied _no._

Frustrated, Mina lost it, ripping away the blankets. "EAT. NOW!"

Nayeon jolted, rolling off the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Mina, if she snapped like that, would be quite terrifying!


End file.
